Not in Love
by ramirez21
Summary: One-Shot, PWP, AU! Ein Soldat (unserer Zeit!) macht sich Gedanken über seinen Vorgesetzten...


Disclaimer: Na ja, sagen wir mal, Tolkien. Eigentlich geht's ja um Elben – obwohl nicht jeder draufkommen wird, um welchen.  
  
Rating: Ich würde sagen R, wegen abnormalen Gedanken und Slash.  
  
Author's Note: PWP!! Ich hatte den Gedanken zu der Story, als ich gerade das Lied ‚Not in Love' – wie der Titel schon sagt – von Enrique Iglesias anhörte. Dabei hab ich aus dem Fenster geguckt und mir vorgestellt, dass ein ‚gewisser' Elb dort draußen einen Haufen Soldaten vom Bundesheer herumrennen lässt und tja, da musste ich das gleich eintippen *g*. Ist irgendwie 'ne blöde Idee, aber wenn's wer liest, bin ich froh. Hat überhaupt keinen Funken von Handlung, aber ist vielleicht ganz witzig.  
  
Also, die Story spielt in unserer Zeit, ist also ziemlich AU. Der eine Elb – wer errät, wer es ist, dem kann ich nur gratulieren – ist Offizier bei der U.S. Army und einer seiner Soldaten macht sich ‚Gedanken' über ihn...  
  
Lest's einfach, vielleicht gefällt's ja dem einen oder anderen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not in Love  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh Gott, gleich kommt er!  
  
Seine goldblonden, zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebundenen Haare wehen leicht, wenn er mit langen Schritten an den in Reih und Glied aufgestellten Soldaten vorbeimarschiert. Ein Band mit grünem Tarnmuster ist um seine Stirn gebunden und hindert einige der gelösten Haarsträhnen daran, ihm lästig ins Gesicht zu fallen. Was mich noch mehr wundert: Er trägt keine Uniform. Sondern einfach ein grünes Muskelshirt und eine Tarnhose mit Militärgürtel und schwarze Springerstiefel. Keine Abzeichen um seinen Dienstgrad bestimmen zu können sind an seiner Kleidung angebracht – egal:  
  
Seine laute, eindrucksvolle und befehlsgebende Stimme lässt sich jeden daran erinnern, dass er Colonel ist.  
  
Er hat seine Musterung der anwesenden Soldaten beendet und stellt sich nun in einiger Entfernung zu uns auf, um uns etwas zu erklären. Doch ich lausche nur dem klang seiner Stimme, nicht dem Sinn seiner Worte. Mein Blick gleitet verträumt über seinen muskulösen Körper und als ich mir dessen erst richtig bewusst werde, ist es schon zu spät und er steht – keinen halben Meter entfernt – vor mir und sein Blick aus den unglaublichsten blauen Augen, die ich je sah, durchbohrt mich fast.  
  
Ein eiskalter Schauer jagt mir den Rücken hinunter, als er sich zu meinem Gesicht beugt und seine zartrosa Lippen meinem linken Ohr gefährlich nahe kommen.  
  
Meine Knie werden weich und drohen nachzugeben.  
  
Wie es wohl wäre, mich jetzt einfach nach vor und in seine Arme sinken zu lassen...  
  
Halt, was denke ich da? Er ist doch mein befehlshabender Offizier, diese Gedanken sind inakzeptabel!  
  
Aber ich muss mich beherrschen, nicht den Verstand zu verlieren, als er mit lieblich flüsternder Stimme in mein Ohr haucht:  
  
„Hatten sie angenehme Träume, Soldat?"  
  
Fast hätte ich genickt und ‚Ja' geseufzt – doch schnell fasse ich mich wieder und straffe meinen Körper. Nun ist seine Stimme gar nicht mehr so sanft und lieblich...  
  
„Wenn sie hier Zeit zum Träumen haben, Soldat, dann sollte ich ihnen vielleicht eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung geben, sodass sie gar nicht mehr dazu kommen, in Tagträumen zu versinken!", brüllt er nun in mein Ohr und aus einem Reflex heraus will ich mir die Ohren zu halten – unterlasse es dann aber doch.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Colonel, Sir", murmle ich kleinlaut und er tut so, als hätte er es nicht verstanden.  
  
„Wie war das, Soldat, ich kann sie nicht hören?!"  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Colonel, Sir!", schreie ich nun und er scheint sich damit zufrieden zu geben, denn er dreht sich um und geht wieder zu seinem vorherigen Standort zurück.  
  
Oh, was für ein geiles Hinterteil...  
  
Nein, nicht schon wieder – ich muss damit aufhören.  
  
Ich kann mich doch nicht in den Colonel verknallen!  
  
Nein, das bestimmt nicht, ich bin NICHT verliebt, NEIN!  
  
Ich reiße mich jetzt zusammen und versuche, seinen Worten zu folgen – was mir aber immer noch ziemlich schwer fällt. Doch ich verdränge meine absurden Gedanken und zwinge mich dazu, Haltung zu bewahren und den Anweisungen des Colonel zuzuhören.  
  
Ach, wie schön wäre es, jetzt in seinen Armen zu liegen – nackt, den Sand des Strandes auf der erhitzten Haut klebend. Sich den Gefühlen hingeben und der Lust freien Lauf lassen...  
  
Fängt das schon wieder an! Konzentrieren, einfach auf die Übung konzentrieren.  
  
Über den makellosen Körper lecken, streicheln, ihm Keuchen und Stöhnen entlocken...  
  
Nein, nein, NEIN! Aufhören! Immer weiter machen... Er macht mich WAHNSINNIG!! Ich kann nicht mehr... Einfach weiter machen, rauf – runter. Rauf – runter.  
  
Hinein – hinaus, seine mit meinem eigenen Speichel befeuchteten Finger. Hinein – hinaus, sie bringen mich um den Verstand.  
  
NEIN!! Ich tauche meinen Kopf absichtlich tiefer als nötig in das kalte Meerwasser, um wieder klar denken zu können – aber es funktioniert nicht.  
  
Seine Berührungen – voller Leidenschaft, so zart und sanft, doch wild und stürmisch zugleich – rauben mir die Sinne.  
  
„Los, weiter! Ihr Waschlappen, geht das nicht schneller?!" Oh ja, er dringt in mich ein – ein Rhythmus, erst langsam, dann immer schneller... Ja, Colonel!  
  
„Colon...!" Meine Stimme wird vom salzigen Wasser erstickt, als ich plötzlich seinen Fuß auf meinem Rücken fühle und unter Wasser gedrückt werde.  
  
Oh, wie es mich erregt, wie er mit mir umgeht! So hart und erbarmungslos, ja, ich stehe darauf. Ich begehre ihn, seinen Körper – ich liebe ihn nicht...  
  
Oder?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hab's ja gesagt – totaler BLÖDSINN! Würd mich trotzdem über ein paar Reviews freuen...  
  
Für die gesamte Story hab ich vielleicht eine Stunde gebraucht, demnach ist sie nicht sehr ... professionell geworden. Wenn etwas unklar ist – ihr wisst ja: Einfach fragen!  
  
Das war nur eine kleine Zwischenarbeit, es geht natürlich mit Maeth ni Elidh weiter.  
  
Also, bis bald. Eure Demloth! 


End file.
